<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tubbo Accepted His Fate by AaronRoman</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28882980">Tubbo Accepted His Fate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AaronRoman/pseuds/AaronRoman'>AaronRoman</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Miscellaneous Shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Death, Ghost TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), No Beta Reader We Die Like Schlatt, ghost character, man the stream hurt, mentions of everyone in the prison room</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:07:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28882980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AaronRoman/pseuds/AaronRoman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate ending to January 20th's livestream: Tommy and Tubbo go to fight Dream. It doesn't end well.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Miscellaneous Shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>117</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tubbo Accepted His Fate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tubbo accepted his fate. It wasn't something he was going to escape. He tried to reassure Tommy, keeping his smile up. He was ready to go. He was so ready. He didn't mind the idea of dying. Though he could feel something crowing up his throat, something like a helpless cry that he didn't want to let go of. The two boys were in the trophy hall and Tubbo started to walk to Dream. Lamb to a slaughter, how terrible. He wasn't wrong. He knew he was weak and followed others- but it hurt. He thought they were friends. Even if he knew that Dream was just a manipulative person- It still hurt. </p><p>Before they could get past the last stands, Tommy body slams him into a hug form behind. Tubbo broke at that point and held onto Tommy's arms tightly. Even if he accepted his fate. He's allowed to cry. He's done a lot of things in his life but that doesn't mean he wants to stop going on adventures with Tommy. Didn't want to stop laughing and singing and pranking others. </p><p>The two clung to each other, this was the last time they were going to hold each other. Then Tommy says softly so it couldn't be heard in the echoing corridor,"The axe Tubbo. It's right next to you," Tubbo knew that, he could see it. It was techno's. One that Tommy got from Techno. Why was he telling him? Why would he say that. Then the two boys locked eyes, just for a moment. Oh. </p><p>Oh.</p><p>"Tommy...." The plea dies in his throat as he saw determination in his friend's eyes once more. This entire time. The entire walk. Tommy was just trying to think of something that will keep Tubbo alive. Anything at all. This was his plan. That thing? That thing that was crawling up his throat became heavy in his stomach. This was the ending that they're getting? This was the ending that they had to deal with?</p><p>Tommy unwraps himself from Tubbo as Dream calls out his name. "Tubbo," a calm tone as he held a bloodied sword,"It's your time now," </p><p>Tubbo stares at the axe again. Tommy grabbed it just a minute ago and Dream too a slash at Tubbo, taking much of his health with him. His arm twitches at the reminder and the blood seeping into his shirt didn’t help. A shaky breath and the “Axe of Peace” was in his grip. One more time. They’ll go down swinging. </p><p>He looks at Tommy; he only nods, only a small smile left on his face. The boys walk forwards and Dream meets them halfway. “Tubbo, you don’t think you’re actually going to kill me with that right? You’ll die to my armor before I even have to raise my own axe,” A bluff Tubbo thinks faintly. Tommy was punching him earlier and there was no knockback, though he saw his friend’s fist get bloodied. You really shouldn’t hit netherite armor bare fist. </p><p>“I know Dream,” He says as his hands clutched the axe tightly. He didn’t want to do this. He didn’t want to do any of this, not anymore. He wanted a retirement arc or something. He didn’t want to die. He stares at the floor before looking up at Dream with the meanest glare he could manage,”But I don’t need to kill you,” </p><p>With a quick spin on his heel and a jump, the axe strikes Tommy across the chest. He ignores the splatter of blood against his clothes and then hits him once more. He sees Tommy smile as the final snuffs of light leave his body. The body hits the floor and his head was ringing. </p><p> </p><p>His entire body shudders as a small sob leaves his body. He doesn’t even notice when Punz enters. Dream was shaking him by the shoulders, telling him how he fucked up. His arm was raised. Tubbo didn’t care. He would gladly accept this if Tommy was waiting for him.</p><p>“Oh my g-” </p><p>“You should have paid me more,” Punz said. The people who sent them off? The people who said goodbye? They were there. Dream let go of Tubbo and he’s on the ground. Tears in his eyes. Wait-. No. Why are they here?</p><p>He looks up. Ranboo. Subpoena. CaptainPuffy. Antforst. Callhan. HBomb. Jack. Nikki. PONK. QUAKITY. </p><p>The elevator was coming down and Tubbo watches as Tommy, god damn Tommy, comes down. He still looked dead inside but there was still a small sad smile,”You guys came,” </p><p>Dream was approaching Tubbo, who was still over Tommy’s body. He needed to move he needed to go he needed to-</p><p>Ranboo steps in front of him, along with everyone else.</p><p>“Hey hey hey-” the voice drowned out by Sapnap’s cold tone. </p><p>“Step away from him,” </p><p>Tommy drifts to Tubbo’s side with a grin that didn’t quite reach his eyes,”Stay by me Tubbo alright?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>